brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbies230
Hobbies230 is a longtime member and former moderator of the Domain. Although he is not a very active brawler, he remains as a frequent poster on the forums, and is still willing to brawl on occasion. Domain History After meeting and befriending HCFwesker on an advertising forum, Hobbies joined the Brawl Domain on May 14, 2008, just over a month after its grand opening. At the time, he did not play brawl (though did own the game), but after seeing the both friendly and competitive spirit of other members he decided to dust Brawl off and try his hand at a few matches. Ever since, Hobbies has entered and exited phases of playing brawl, however is still far from an active brawler, though this suits him because he plays with a purely recreational attitude. Hobbies joined the staff team as a moderator for the Domain about a month after joining. After attempting multiple times to resign from his position due to inactivity and lack of continual interest in Brawl, Hobbies was finally relieved of his moderator duties in April 2010 when wesker decided to make staff cuts. Although Hobbies's Brawl career has been limited, he has enjoyed the Super Smash Bros. series since its debut on the N64. Even back then his main was Kirby, and that has lasted up until today. Other favorites from the original game were Luigi and Captain Falcon, however once Melee came about, he immediately switched his secondary to Mr. Game & Watch, and as well took a small liking to Ice Climbers. In Brawl, Hobbies almost always uses either Kirby or Game and Watch, however still finds time to play as Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Ice Climbers, though less successfully. Since he does not play often, Hobbies's play style is not ideal. He can often be found spamming Kirby's "Final Cutter" attack, which has garnered him one or two complaints from competitors in the past. Being a casual brawler, he also does not make as much use of dodging and shields as a more experienced player, nor does he have any sense of being able to grab enemies. Also, contrary to a lot of the competitive brawlers, he does enjoy an item match whenever he gets the chance. Not in a one versus one match, but in three and four way brawls he believes items can help make the game more fun. To him, Super Smash Bros. has always been fun because of its chaotic speed and nonsense, which is why "league-like" matches have never appealed to him. Hobbies has also made a number of graphical contributions to the Domain, including the forum markers and helping create the buttons for the old Dark Samus skin. He is also responsible for the original design of the BDTL team bars, and is the creator of the Smash Royales, Brawl S.E.A.L.S., Zodiac Knights, and JustJohn83's Domain Commentator bars. He is by no means an expert, but he has worked and practiced with Photoshop over the years to create many forum images, signatures, and more. Real Life Out in the "real world," Hobbies is known as Thomas. He was born on August 9, 1991 in Austin, Texas, where he has lived for the near entirety of his life. As a young child, he suffered from intense shyness, and although he is still not what one would call outgoing today, he has (thankfully) improved that greatly. As he grew older, he took up a heavy interest in video games, which is still a major hobby for him today. Ever since the N64 and Sega Genesis, Hobbies has played games, and is a natural at most. His gaming "allegiance" has always lied with both Nintendo and Microsoft, the former for his early days as a gamer, the latter for the later. Some personal favorites that span throughout the years are Banjo Kazooie, Goldeneye, Roller Coaster Tycoon, Mass Effect, and Rock Band. That is a very, very limited list, though it shows the variety in his taste. Oh, and he hates the entire Zelda series and the Final Fantasy series, which he has learned causes him great misfortune when telling that to other gamers. In fact, he is surprised to have made it this far without being shunned by every other gamer he comes across. Another important aspect of his life is music. His first real introduction to playing music was joining the middle school band as a trumpeter. He quit band after freshman year of high school, though, in his prime, he was the top player in his class. After that, he moved onto learning bass guitar, which he is very terrible at, but still enjoys, and occasionally plays the drums. When it comes to listening to music, Hobbies has a varied library. He is pretty accepting of most genres, but cannot stand country, gangster rap/hip-hop, or death/black/screamo/whatever the hell other synonyms there are for that type of metal. A few of his favorite bands are Incubus, The Beatles, The Mars Volta, At the Drive-In, The Strokes, Splashdown, and''' '''Grüvis Malt. Throughout high school Hobbies has been either in or very near the top ten percent of his class. He has done excellently in all of his classes, taking all advanced/honors, with the exception of English, which he thinks is the most pointless waste of time that has ever been created by the educational system. He is now enrolled in the University of Texas as a computer science major. Although he is still keeping his options open, computer science interests him greatly, and he will most likely continue to study it throughout his college career. Trivia *Hobbies230 pronounces the numbers at the end of his name as "Two, Three, Oh." *Notable nicknames include Hobbies, Hobbs, Hobbers, Hubbles, Hobnob, and Bies, given to him by fellow forum members. *He is missing five teeth. *You will never, ever meet a bigger fan of The Office. *He is 6'1" and only weighs about 125 pounds. Yikes! *Hobbies is terrified of heights. *He thinks Anne Hathaway is the epitome of hot. *He thinks Megan Fox is the epitome of orange. *The chicks did his lush, curly locks. *He is also single. Category:Brawlers